Wireless mobile devices, such as mobile phones, have widespread use today. Mobile devices can be important communications tools to alert people as soon as possible that their lives or property are seriously at risk. They are also particularly helpful in emergencies such as accidents, mishaps, or natural calamities, when victims in the emergencies can use the wireless mobile devices to inform rescue teams, friends, and others about their location and situation. In such desperate situations, the user may want to conserve battery power of the wireless mobile device, for example, to make or await emergency calls over a long period of time.